The Tales of the Sith
by Tenemare
Summary: Юный джедай, надеясь раскрыть планы Братства Ситхов, прилетает на их базу, чтобы проникнуть в их ряды. Однако всё оказывается не так, как он ожидал... В меру стёб, сильно AU.


Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters belong to George Lucas.

* * *

Небольшой рассказ о джедаях и ситхах, попытках пошпионить на Тёмной Стороне, жестокости ситхских владык, излишней доверчивости, и о том, как возникают легенды.  
"Сказания Джедаев." Великая Война Ситхов. Действие происходит где-то между томами "Тёмные Лорды Ситхов" и "Война Ситхов". Сильно AU.

Экзар Кун, Улик Кель-Дрома, Алима Кето и Мандалор - персонажи из серии комиксов "Сказания Джедаев". Кто не читал - очень советую несмотря на устаревший стиль рисовки.

* * *

-И не забывай падать ниц каждый раз, когда мимо проходит кто-то из Лордов.  
-Недавно один не успел вовремя поклониться. Его пытали сутки перед тем, как убить!  
Луна освещала дикие джунгли Явина IV. У костра неподалёку от реки сидели трое. Один, светловолосый с голубовато-серыми глазами, выглядел растерянно и с опаской смотрел на двух других. У этих двоих были тёмные волосы, а на лбу у каждого был непонятный знак. Они увлеченно говорили.  
-Любое неподчинение карается мучительной смертью, - продолжал один из них. Он казался чуть моложе, говорил эмоционально и увлеченно, с напором, но при этом открыто и в чём-то казался беспечным. Но опытный глаз заметил бы движения и взгляд воина, бывавшего в битве уже не раз.  
-А если есть родственники или друзья, сначала их убивают мучительно и долго на глазах у бунтаря, - добавил второй. В его поведении было что-то театральное - он много жестикулировал и речь порой была излишне эмоционально - но смотрелось это вовсе не фальшиво, а как-то по-детски игриво. Однако мелькало в его глазах и движениях что-то, из-за чего он казался старшим из этой пары.  
-За невыполнение приказа тоже смерть...  
-Но хоть друзей не казнят.  
-Если только кто-нибудь не захочет всё равно обвинить в предательстве.  
-А Лорд Экзар очень любит это делать. Он вообще обожает мучительные казни.  
-А Лорд Улик, если ему кто-то не нравится, всегда вызывает несчастного на дуэль. Естественно, его противники никогда не выживают.  
-Лорд Экзар просто убивает тех, кто ему не нравится.  
Как такая организация смогла существовать, юный джедай не понимал совершенно. Почему все не убежали от таких монстров? Боялись?  
Наверно, всё-таки зря он взялся за это задание. Уже не раз предпринимались попытки отправить к ситхам шпиона. Но не было ещё ни единого успеха - вспомнить хоть Улика... А ведь какой рыцарь был...  
И почему он подумал, что справится? Гордыня? Не ожидал, совсем не ожидал он столкнуться... с этим.  
Базу Братства Ситхов, Явин IV, он успешно нашел. После посадки на планете Сила привела его к этим двоим, мирно сидевшим у костра и жарящим нечто, названное ими "рыбой" - судя по лежащей неподалёку огромной голове, такая "рыба" вполне могла проглотить человека живьём. И эти двое так же мирно пригласили его к ним присоединиться. И даже предложили шашлык.  
Трудно было уложить в голове то, что оба весёлых и общительных юноши оказались ситхами - совсем не это он слышал про представителей этого ордена.  
Но ещё хуже было то, что рассказали ему ситхи - нет, жестокость вполне совпадала с привычными описаниями, но одно дело - легенды, а другое - когда рядом столь кошмарная жестокость...  
-А правда, - осторожно спросил он, - что всем новоприбывшим... ну...  
-Приходится переспать с боевой гидрой? Наглая ложь, - твёрдо заявил более молодой ситх. Его друг тихо смеялся в кулак.  
-Нет, нет, не это... - Джедай почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам. - Что мозги промывают.  
Замешательство на пару секунд... И старший ситх схватился за голову.  
-Промывают?.. Голова болит... Не могу... вспомнить...  
Затем за голову схватился и второй.  
Это объясняло, почему ситхи до сих пор не ушли от деспотичных Лордов. Их память и разум были повреждены.  
И его ждет то же самое. А если он забудет всё? Орден Джедаев, кодекс, своего наставника... Станет марионеткой ситхов...  
Лучше умереть. Может, его просто убьют? Пусть даже мучительно, но это лучше, чем потерять себя.  
Или попытаться сбежать? Наверно, ещё не поздно...  
-Так, о чём мы говорили? - Чуть задумчивый голос старшего ситха оторвал его от размышлений о своей участи. - Ах да... Нет, новичкам не промывают желудок, с чего бы такой вопрос?  
Второй ситх едва слышно фыркнул.  
-А вы... зачем стали ситхами?  
-Я хотел знаний. Когда нашел их, понял, что так надо, - впервые старший говорил серьёзно, - Что для меня это верный путь.  
-Для меня... это было правильно. Долго рассказывать, но я уверен в этом, - столь же серьезно ответил младший.  
-А ты почему решил стать ситхом?  
История, к счастью, была готова заранее.  
-Я... чувствовал, что слишком многое скрыто от меня. Знания, тайны... Я хочу знать больше, чем мне позволяют в ордене. Хочу стать сильнее...  
-Тра-да-да, сильнее и круче, косить врагом одним взглядом и флиртовать с девчонками. Всё это мы проходили, и вот что тебе скажу: с девчонками сложнее всего, и никакие знания и возможности не помогут.  
-Если не усложнят ещё больше. Девчонки, они такие...  
-А ты, к тому же, не оригинален. Сказал бы, ну, что у вас шашлык есть не позволяют, вот ты и сбежал. Или что тут больше дикой и нетронутой природы, воздух чище и вообще хорошая среда.  
-Или что гормоны велели.  
-Гормоны? Хочешь сказать, Сила? - с недоумением переспросил джедай.  
-Хочу сказать, гормоны.  
-Но... Подождите, вы мне не верите?  
-Да кто тебе поверит? Типичный шпион.  
-Решил, что сможет проникнуть в ряды ситхов и добывать о них информацию изнутри, а то и организацию разрушить. Хотя на разрушителя организаций ты не тянешь, но для шпионажа должно хватить.  
Сердце сжалось и яростно забилось. Что теперь? Его убьют на месте? Или попытаются схватить и притащить к ногам своих повелителей?  
Рука потянулась к световому мечу, однако собеседники совершенно не показывали признаков агрессии.  
-Ты не первый. Многие приходят на тёмную сторону, чтобы разведать её секреты. Большинство не возвращается.  
-Но... были случаи?  
-Я не слышал, но скорее всего были. Всякое бывает.  
Некоторое время молчали все трое.  
-Но если ты слаб - скорее всего умрёшь. Сейчас война. И дело не в сторонах и кодексах. Слабые просто не выживают.  
-Ситхи, в отличие от джедаев, реалистично смотрят на эту закономерность. Слабый может стать сильнее или умереть, и тут уж ничего не поделать.  
-Так что, надеюсь, ты знаешь, на что идёшь.  
Джедай промолчал. Он-то понимал, что совершенно не знает.  
-В любом случае, - старший ситх чуть наклонился вперёд, - не забывай, что на каждом шагу тебя ждёт угроза.  
-На прошлой неделе одного съела проголодавшаяся боевая гидра...  
-Три дня назад нескольких поймали воины-массасси и принесли в жертву Лорду Экзару...  
-Не то чтобы Лорд Экзар увлекался такими мероприятиями, но это древняя традиция народа массасси, а к традициям надо относиться уважительно.  
-И за последний месяц Лорд Улик со скуки зарубил двадцать неплохих воинов.  
-А Алима Кето проверяет свои яды на тех, кто попадётся. Обычно умирают мучительно и долго.  
-Но бывает по-разному - один так и не умер, мучается до сих пор, а убить его он не разрешает, это ж важный эксперимент.  
-Лорд Экзар практикуется на подчиненных в алхимии. Он почти научился превращать кого угодно в непобедимого воина, вот только мозги это вышибает начисто.  
-И Лорд Улик практикуется в навыках скрытности и незаметной атаки - правда, точно это не известно, скрытность на то и скрытность, но, скорее всего, найденные 5 трупов - его рук дело.  
-И раз в неделю Лорды пьют кровь младенцев...  
Джедай уже почти успокоился, решив, что такое Братство Ситхов самоуничтожится в ближайшее время, но тут почувствовал чьё-то приближение и, схватившись за меч, резко повернулся в ту сторону, откуда приближался неизвестный.  
-Кажется, отдыху конец, - пробормотал один из его собеседников.  
К Костру вышел Мандалор. Он смотрел на чуть поникших ситхов.  
-Лорд Экзар, Лорд Улик, вас все уже несколько часов ждут на военном собрании, - в голосе прозвучали нотки укора. - И, пожалуйста, не рассказвыайте больше новичкам, что их будет насиловать боевая гидра. Это, помимо прочего, анатомически невозможно.  
-Вот этого, - ситхи переглянулись, усмехаясь, - мы как раз не говорили.  
Теперь, присмотревшись, джедай разглядел шрам от трёх когтей на щеке старшего ситха, Экзара Куна, и заметил сходство черт лица младшего с изображениями известного Улика Кель-Дромы.  
Ситхи в это время встали, поглядывая на шокированного джедая.  
-Мандалор, а откуда ты знаешь, что это анатомически невозможно? Как я понимаю, никто не пробовал...  
-И слава Силе.  
-А если, теоретически...  
-Знаешь, Экзар, по-моему этого лучше не знать.  
-Неужто тебя никогда не мучила жажда знаний, Улик?  
-Не таких знаний.  
-Это же просто теория.  
-И то радует.  
Джедай слушал шутливую перепалку двух ужасных Лордов, устроивших во всей Галактике войну, безжалостных убийц, обожающих пытки и казни, и ему казалось, что кто-то уже накачал его вызывающими бред и галлюцинации ядами...  
-Лорды, вам пора на собрание, - твёрдый голос Мандалора он слышал приглушенно, словно через стену или толщу воды, - А новенького я сам отведу в штаб. Судя по его виду, в этот раз вы придумали что-то получше гидры.  
-Получше, - согласились кошмарные тираны, - а главное - правдоподобнее.


End file.
